Content delivery over the Internet continues allows computer users to receive search results, e-mail, news, games, entertainment, music, books, and web pages—all with a simple Internet connection. Internet users also have access to services including maps, shopping links, images, blogs, local search, satellite images, group discussions, hosted content, and e-mail. Data relating to locally stored resources can also be accessed and displayed even without an Internet connection using software stored on a computer. When a user accesses these respective services, the content provided by the service is typically related to a particular topic that can, for example, be presented in a list including expandable items. By expanding and contracting the items, the user can view additional information for selected items.